


Two souls under the bright moonlight

by Emym



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff (I guess), How Do I Tag, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Waywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emym/pseuds/Emym
Summary: When Robert suggest that they should do something crazy before the school year ends and go swimming in the Lake Lynn, Michael is sceptical. He doesn't like the idea, so he won't go. Simple, right? Except that it's not, because when Robert looks at him with those big blue eyes, Michael finds himself unable to say no, so he agrees instead.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Two souls under the bright moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read TFTSA and it left me really heartbroken about Michael and Robert, so I decided to do something unusual and write fanfiction. I hope that it's not that bad.  
> Enjoy!

The crystal surface of the Lake Lynn was reflecting the starry night sky of Idris like a polished mirror, when Michael slowly dipped his right foot in it. While he was checking the water temperature on the shore, Robert stood few steps behind him, humming a melody that was unknown to Michael. His parabatai was in a very good mood tonight, he was smiling wide, his eyes were sparkling almost as bright as the sky above them.

It was Robert, who said that they should take advantage of the great weather and go swimming - it was pretty crazy idea, which was unusual for him. Maybe that was the reason why reluctant Michael finally agreed to do it. Unusuality. It could've also been the desire to see smiling Robert, who, as Michael predicted, all beamed, when he heard agreement of his parabatai. He didn't knew, and certainly didn't want to think about it. _Not today. Not now._ Not when Robert was smiling at him that wide, encouraging him to dip his foot deeper. 

The water was cold. So damn cold. One little dip was enough to make frost pierce through him. With a hiss, he quickly lifted his leg up. Robert laughed.

"So, what is it like?" he asked cheerfully and moved closer.

Michael look at him, clear suffering in his eyes.

"Freezing. There's no way I'm coming in," he said, shaking his head.

Robert laughed one more time and moved closer to pat Michael's shoulder.

"Surely, it's not that bad," Robert said confidently. "You're overreacting, because you're afraid to swim here."

Michael gasped, offended.

" _I?_ Afraid?" he asked. "You're talking as if you didn't know me. You know damn well that I would never be scared of something that silly."

"Prove it then," Robert gave him a defiant smile. "Come in and swim with me."

With those words, he turned around and walked away few feet, to stand there, take his t-shirt off and throw it on the sand. Michael watched, as his parabatai took the rest of his clothes off, what left him only in his underwear. Noticing his glare, Robert smiled encouragingly and motioned for him to come. Michael did as he was told.

In a moment, he also stood there only in his underwear, his clothes thrown on sand, wind stroking his naked body. He shivered. Whether it was caused by cold, or by Robert's hand, which suddenly brushed his, was a contentious issue. He thanked the Angel for the night around them, so Robert wasn't able to see the warm blush that he felt on his face.

He tried to walk towards the water, but was stopped by the hand of his parabatai, which brushed and grabbed his.

"Not so fast," said Robert, his voice full of amusement. "Do you really want to go swimming like that?" He gestured at Michael's body.

Michael frowned in surprise.

"What do you mean, I took my clothes off?" he said.

"Not quite," Robert's smile grow wider as Michael's eyes enlarged in understanding. "I guess than you don't want to soak your underwear. We'll be swimming naked."

_Naked_. Michael's brain seemed to stop processing information. Robert didn't give him any time to start working again, when a moment later he took his underwear off and throw it at the rest of his clothes.

Grinning Robert stood naked in front of him. Michael thought that the temperature had to rise suddenly by several degrees, because he felt a rush of warmth. Yes, that was definitely it. This was certainly not caused by the fact that his parabatai - _his dear parabatai_ \- stood in front of him completely naked and looked at him encouraging to do the same.

Michael swallowed hard.

"Oh, come on," said Robert. "Unless you are a coward."

That made Michael's brain work again. He a coward? Michael Wayland is not a coward, he thought, while his hands reached to the elastic of his underwear. He took it off. Now they were both standing naked on the sand, Robert with wide smile, and Michael with his head down. Their only companion - the sound of waves.

Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Lake. Michael didn't protest. He closed his eyes and allowed the other boy to lead.

He opened them only when he felt the touch ease, and his hand dropped freely. They were on the shore, Robert was facing him, behind him endless field of flashes and lights. The glow flowed around Robert like a halo, giving his hair and skin a pearly shade. Michael thought that Angel Raziel must have look the same, when he gave the Shadowhunters the Mortal Instruments, but he quickly shook this thought off. Stop, he told himself, thoughts like that won't bring you any good.

He lifted his gaze up, looked into Robert's eyes, and nodded. Apparently the other boy was waiting only for that, because he turned around and walked into the water. Michael, as always, followed.

Knowing that the water was freezing cold, didn't help him to avoid the shock of temperature change. He shuddered as soon as his feet touched the water. Still, he didn't give up and kept walking, even though every step made the needles of pain dug deeper into his body. There was no turning back now. He couldn't give up after he told Robert that he'd do it.

Robert stopped few steps in front of him, the water reaching above his navel. He stood patiently, while Michael was approaching him in small steps. He spoke when they came face to face.

"So," he said. "Time to dive?"

He didn't give Michael a chance to answer, because as soon as he finished talking, he took a dive into the water in front of him. Michael had nothing else to do but to follow him.

Michael thought about all his bad decisions through the years, and decided that what he did now was by far the worst one. _Definitely_. The needles of pain hit him with even more power, piercing through every inch of his body. I'm gonna die, he thought, I came here to swim, but I'll end up dying. That thought made him laugh uncontrollably. The problem with this was that you cannot laugh under the water. Especially under the water of Lake Lynn, which makes people hallucinate.

He swam towards the surface as fast as he could. It was too late though, he took a big sip. He swam to the lake surface.

Everything seemed to be like always. Nothing unusual. Michael breathed a sigh of relief, cursing, in his thoughts, all the teachers, who warned them about the Lake Lynn water's effects. Of course that there was a safe dose, he thought. He was going to be fine. Robert swam to the surface, and Michael smiled at him widely. His parabatai returned the smile. They swam towards the beach.

Suddenly, he felt the rush of a good mood, he wanted to dance, jump, sing. To do something with all those emotions, which pulsed in his body. He thought that Robert must feel the same, because his gaze was even brighter than before. And maybe it was just the stars reflecting in his wide eyes. Michael didn't feel like searching for a answer, when he and Robert threw themselves on the sand near the water, too much energy making them unable to walk further.

He laid on his back and watched the night sky. The view was breathtaking. The stars seemed to burn with the light inside them. The neon flames glowing in all known to him colors. He watched, his eyes wide, as the stars moved across the sky, setting it on fire.

The world was burning, and Michael was burning along with it.

He looked at Robert to check if he was seeing it too. The other boy didn't seemed to be even a bit interested in the things that were happening. His face turned towards Michael, his eyes fixed on him. He had a odd gaze, something like a mix of adoration and astonishment. Michael was about to open his mouth to ask him what was going on, when he felt a hand touching his chest. _Robert's hand_. He shivered.

_Robert, what are you doing,_ he wanted to ask. He barely managed to say the name, when the other boy leaned in and closed his mouth with a kiss. Michael froze in surprise. Robert was kissing him. _Kissing him_. It felt too good to be true. Like all the greatest dreams coming true at once. Maybe even better.

Kissing back took Michael a few moments during which Robert managed to embrace him and pull him closer. Michael tangled his hands in the other boy's hair and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. His parabatai rune was pulsing slightly, causing heat waves, but he decided to ignore it. This wasn't the time to wonder about it, not now, when being in Robert's embraced felt so right.

They kissed for hours, long after the sky stopped flaming with a neon rainbow, and became black again. And when they ran out of strength and breath, they lied on the sand, their hands linked, their bodies still hot. Between them calm silence, interrupted only by birds and their songs. Michael and Robert, two souls entwined under the bright moonlight. And the stars were the only witness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, or at least found it readable.  
> English isn't my main language, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out.  
> You can leave kudos and comments if you want.  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeautifuldaisycarstairs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
